Vulgarity
by wrymon
Summary: He'd always been there, stalking after him in the shadows with that annoying voice. It was a voice that had annoyed him to the very core the moment he'd heard it's whiny, sing-song, tones.


**Contains Reborn/Lambo fluff. If you don't like it - back away now. Seriously.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, or any of it's characters/ideas/etc. (Even if I wish I did.)**

Just a simple, short, KHR one-shot I got into the mood to write while taking a break from writing a paper for school~

This may hold some spoilers if you haven't gotten very far in the series, it's set in the future naturally and may reveal some things that you don't know. So please read with caution.

**

* * *

**

**Vulgarity**

_**Tch ...**_

**_His damn voice pisses me off._**

_**Always has, always will.****  
**_

He'd always been there, stalking after him in the shadows with that annoying voice. It was a voice that had annoyed him to the very core the moment he'd heard it's whiny, sing-song, tones. Thank God he'd grown out of that; that stupid cow never spoke in riddles, and sung about himself anymore. ... He still cried though, still whined, and now instead of following him around - that damn cow acted indifferent. That cow didn't seem to care, he'd gotten reclusive - almost shy. He didn't have to worry about ignoring the ex-Bovino ... he wasn't the one being chased, at least not anymore. ... That damn cow avoided him if he could, and kept his distance; it was funny, the Thunder Guardian acted almost scared of being around him. Scared of running after him.

Tch ... that cow was still as annoying as ever.

"Goodness." Lambo sighed, right eye appearing almost bored. The Thunder Guardian peered around, assessing his position behind the crumbling wall of bricks. Vongola had assigned he and Reborn a mission - they were to take care of a small family known as Lombardo. The Lombardo's were starting to expand into the Vongola territory, and there had already been a few murders because of it. Tsuna didn't like that, and to be honest he wasn't too fond of it either. "They're lively, aren't they?"

"Keep your distance you worthless cow, you'll stink up my suit." Reborn snapped, ignoring his 'partner's last comment. Tch, like that damn bovine could be considered a partner; all that idiot had managed to do was nearly get himself shot. Why had Tsuna sent him out to take care of that small - if it was even worth being called such - family with that idiot cow? He could've taken care of them himself, within five minutes, with one hand tied behind his back. That cow was slowing him down, making him drag, and giving away their position with his pathetic misfiring. Oh, Lambo was shooting, but he wasn't hitting anything. Another rain of gunshots sent the hitman ducking back, nearly hitting the other male on his right. Two-bit piece of shits.

He wanted to kill them and get it over with, he had an appointment with the bar.

"Fine, damn Reborn!" Lambo growled; he was getting tired of that man's attitude. Reborn was like that, always had been. Selfish, arrogant, and rude; he didn't care about anyone but himself. Lambo pushed himself from the wall, hands gripping the pistol within them before he darted out and commenced firing. He was aiming for the crumbling wall on the other side of the alley, far away from that heartless hitman and his pet Chameleon. Reborn didn't want him around, and hell if he'd stay.

**_His damn actions piss me off._**

**_Always have, always will._**

"Stupid cow!" Was that damn nuisance trying to get himself killed? Then again, maybe he'd be better off with that worthless excuse for a hitman dead. ... No, then he'd have the task of hunting for another worthless replacement Thunder Guardian; he didn't have the time for that, and hell if he was intending to wasting the time he did have on that worthless cow's replacement. Reborn wrenched his gun around, firing and hitting one of the four men at the end of the alley. Good, one of the damn pests gone ... now he just had to get rid of the other flies annoying him. The hitman pulled his trigger once more, firing to hit another of the Lombardo's in the hand before darting after his 'partner'. Damn he hated thinking of that idiot as such; Lambo wasn't a partner. All that bovine could do was whine, and cry ... he couldn't even chase after him anymore. That cow had gotten more annoying.

Lambo growled, back impacting the other brick wall seconds before Reborn's. "I moved, and you follow me?! You better not complain, damn Reborn!" Honestly, Reborn had nearly shoved him forward!

"You better start kissing my feet. The only reason you're not dead is because I got rid of that pest, stupid cow."

Lambo shook his head, eyes wrenching around to look at the remaining mafioso at the other end of the alley. True, Reborn had taken two of them down ... that didn't mean he owed that damn man anything. "I was fine!" Reborn was selfish, he wanted to boost his own ego like always. All that damn man did was complain, and then follow him so he could complain more. If Reborn didn't want to be around him, stop following him!

That damn cow pissed him off; his only functioning part was his mouth, and he didn't use that correctly. Reborn fired once again, reveling in the sharp roars of agony echoing down the brick walls. "Go die then, damn cow!"

"Why don't you go - !" Lambo felt his words drop off, eyes lock on the man beside him's shoulder. ... Why was Reborn bleeding? Had that man been serious? ... Was that why Reborn had shoved him? No, Reborn was a selfish ass - why would he do that? What would he get out of letting himself get shot? The Thunder Guardian jumped, the last gunshot knocking him for a loop; he hadn't expected it to go quite so quickly. He was still trying to understand something, trying to figure out why that annoying man was bleeding. "Reborn ..."

"What, you fucking cow?" Reborn shoved up from the wall, narrowed eyes flooding down to his shoulder for the first time. It wasn't bad, a scratch at most; at least he didn't have to search for a replacement cow. He wouldn't be wasting his time now; he wouldn't be able to find a replacement as annoying as that cow anyway. "I expect a new suit by tomorrow." He pulled away, shoving his gun into the holster hidden beneath his jacket before walking forward. That damn cow was staring, and that was pissing him off even more; not only had Lambo wasted time and done nothing at all - he was wasting more time now. Stupid bovine was gawking ... that stupid cow was quite, more reclusive than normal. ... It was pissing him off ...

He wasn't the one being chased ... at least not anymore.

**_His damn being pisses me off._**

**_Always has, always will._**

Lambo stared after his 'partner' a moment, unsure of what to make of the scene. Reborn was selfish ... he didn't care about anything but himself. He didn't do anything unless he gained something, unless it aided him in some way.

Why had he let himself get hit?

"Do I need to get a cattle prod? Vongola is waiting, fucking useless cow!"

Lambo sighed; of course. Reborn cared about nothing but himself ... nothing but himself, and the Vongola Family. The Thunder Guardian moved forward, hands slipping into his pockets as he took up a path he knew well - following after that man. Only this time he was silent, and he didn't sing his songs anymore. He'd had a reason for chasing after Reborn back then; he'd been part of the Bovino Family ... he'd needed to take out Vongola's best hitman. He was part of the Vongola now - part of the very family he'd been trying to take down; and he was 'partners' with the very man he'd been told to take out. ... Here he was again - he was just following, stuck chasing after that man again ... only this time he didn't know why he was following him.

... Oh, he had to get Reborn a new suit.

_**His damn silence pisses me off.**_

_**Always has, always will.  
**_


End file.
